Dominate
by ZVArmy
Summary: Three couples get together for a night of bondage-themed fun as they play the new board game Dominate. (Alexa/Nikki, Becky/Charlotte, Bayley/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Bayley Martinez held up a black leather sleeveless top. If she put it on, it would be incredibly revealing. She figured that fact made it perfect for the night's occasion. Also in the top's favour was that it would match with the leather pants she was wearing. Bayley hoped that Elena D'Agostino, her partner and Dom, would approve of her selection.

"Yes, that one," Elena decided in the slightly firmer tone she used when the couple were in their Dom/Sub roles. It also made her thick Italian accent more pronounced than usual – a fact which turned Bayley on.

Tonight, they would be in those roles all night. They had been invited to swingers bondage party by some friends. Elena and Bayley would be one of three couples in attendance. The party would centre around a brand new adult only board game called Dominate. Neither Elena nor Bayley could wait to play it.

Dressed more casually than her Sub, Elena watched while Bayley put the leather top on over her black lace bra. "How do I look?" Bayley asked, putting on her cutest possible expression.

"Beautiful," Elena opined. "And me?"

"Always beautiful, Daga," Bayley assured her deferentially, using the correct form of address for her Dom. She especially liked it when Elena put her long dark hair up in a ponytail, as it was now.

"Before we leave, gather up those things I picked out and put them in the bag over there," Elena instructed. She was referring to several bondage related items that she had left on their bed, ready to be taken to the party.

Bayley picked up the black plastic bag that Elena had referred to, then looked at the items that had been chosen. One of them was her favourite ball gag. It had a black strap with a purple rubber ball. "Aww, my gag. It might get used on someone else," Bayley said forlornly.

Elena raised an eyebrow slightly. "I hope you're not questioning me?"

"Sorry, Daga, of course not," Bayley said humbly.

"Good. Think yourself lucky I washed it. I could have had you do that as well. Now, are we ready?"

"Yes, Daga," Bayley said, walking around the bed towards her.

Elena graced her sub with a fulsome kiss on the lips. "Good girl. Come on, let's go. We don't want to be late."

* * *

When Elena knocked on the door of the house they had been invited to, she knew they were the last to arrive. She had seen the car belonging to the other invited couple parked outside.

The door was opened by a short, very pretty woman with blonde hair that had pink ends. Her hair was tidily put up, and she was wearing formal black business attire. She looked an absolute treat.

"Elena, hi!" Alexa Bliss said warmly. "Hello, Bayley. Come in, please." She stood aside to admit her guests.

Elena and Bayley greeted their host as they entered the house. Nikki Bella, Alexa's partner and Sub, walked out of the living room and hurried the short distance to approach their guests. Nikki looked mind-blowing, dressed only in a fancy red bra and panties set that left almost nothing to the imagination. To Elena, real or not, her tits were out of this world.

"Guys, great to see you," Nikki smiled.

"Uh, did I tell you to come out here?" Alexa scolded, standing with a hand on one hip. There was a stern expression on her face.

"Uh, no. Sorry, Goddess." Nikki looked like she was ready to grovel for forgiveness.

Alexa pointed back towards the living room. "Back in there, or I'll have to punish you before the game starts."

Hurriedly, Nikki obeyed. Neither of the guests found the interaction strange in the least, simply waiting for Alexa to deal with the situation and admonish her Sub for stepping out of line. With Nikki gone, Alexa looked at the bag that Bayley was carrying. "You brought some goodies?"

"Yes, a few fun things," Bayley replied.

"Great. Let's go through. Can I get you drinks?"

"Red wine?" Elena requested as they followed their host towards the living room.

"Sure. I knew you'd ask that, so I bought some good stuff. Will Bayley be drinking?"

"Can I, Daga? Please?" Bayley asked.

Elena nodded. "You may. Make the most of it while you can."

The new arrivals walked into the living room, finding the third couple both sitting on the floor. The furniture had been pushed aside to leave a large open space, in the centre of which was the new board game called Dominate. Right now, it was still in its box.

"Hi guys," Becky Lynch said in greeting. The fiery red head had jean shorts on and a black tee with 'I am The Man' on the front of it in white text.

Charlotte Flair was Becky's partner and Sub, and was currently sitting next to Nikki on one side of where the game was going to be laid out. She had on tight black pants and a low cut light grey tee with what were supposed to look like encrusted diamonds on it in the shape of a crown.

Greetings and pleasantries were exchanged all round, and everyone sat down around the spot where the game would be place. They all had the chance to work on a welcoming glass of wine and some small talk before the game started. The three Subs sat on one side of the square that had been formed, with each of the Doms having a side to themselves. While they drank and chatted, Alexa started getting the game set up, placing the large board in the middle of the group.

Elena, only knowing the basic concept of the game, required more information. "So, Lexi, how exactly does the game work?"

"You throw two dice to move around the board," Alexa explained. "You're hoping to land on either one of the 'item' squares or one of the 'action' squares. If you do, you pick up one of the relevant cards. You need to collect both an item card and a corresponding action card before you can use the item."

"So, if I got an item card and it was duct tape, I can't use it until I get an action card that I can use duct tape for?" Becky asked for clarification.

Alexa nodded. "Precisely. You would need an action card allowing you either restrain or gag."

"And how do we know which one of the subs we use our item on once we have the two cards we need?" Elena wanted to know.

Alexa held up a third stack of cards. "You use these cards, and you thank me for sitting her for an hour writing their names on them," she chuckled. "When you have a workable combination of item and action card, you take the top name card and that determines which Sub you use your item on."

"I bet you made sure my name is on all of the ones at the top?" Nikki said, drawing laughs from everyone.

"Now would I do that to you, my dear?" Alexa said innocently.

"Yes, I think you probably would," Becky said, laughing again.

Alexa smiled broadly. "Alright, I would. But on this occasion, I didn't. The cards have all been shuffled. We'll be having a totally fair game. All we need now is the items. I know you guys brought some along with you. Nikki, would you go and fetch the ones we picked out from upstairs?"

"Of course, Goddess," Nikki said, quickly getting up to comply.

While Nikki was out of the room, Alexa took the bags that her guests had brought with them and emptied them onto the carpet. Looking at the resultant collection of ropes, handcuffs, tapes, blindfolds and Bayley's special ball gag, she nodded her approval. "Very nice, ladies. With what Nikki and I picked out added to this little haul, we have plenty enough to go around. Nikki even has a collar with a leash."

"Oh, nice," Elena said. "I hope you get that, Bay."

"Me too," Bayley said eagerly.

Nikki returned a few moments later with another bag full of items, and deposited it among the other stuff. There was another ball gag there too, this one with a red plastic ball. There was also a roll of black electrical tape that had to be at least three inches wide.

"This is the best roll of tape I think I've ever seen," Becky said, picking it up and admiring it. "Wouldn't this look good on you, Char?"

"I'd like to find out," Charlotte said submissively.

Alexa clapped her hands in excitement. "Everyone's so eager. I love it. Okay, I'm going to get us all a refill. Any of you Subs, if you want a bathroom visit now is the time. We'll start the game when I get back."

"I'll help you," Becky said. Between them, they collected up all of the wine glasses and carried them through to the kitchen to top them up.

Charlotte took the opportunity to visit the bathroom, and was back by the time Alexa and Becky returned with the drinks.

"I've just ordered us some pizzas in," Alexa reported as they settled back into their seated positons on the floor. "Oh, before we start, we need to choose what we're going to play as."

As with the popular board game Monopoly, there was a choice of different small metal pieces for players to act as their marker on the board. There was no iron or car, though. In Dominate, the pieces were all bondage related items.

"Is this a ball gag?" Elena asked, picking up one of the small silver pieces and studying it. "It is. I pick this one, especially for you, Bay."

"Thank you, Daga," Bayley said, barely able to sit still. She was already turned on by what lay ahead.

"There's a gimp mask one," Alexa laughed, picking it up. "We don't have one of those, so I think we can rule that one out. I think I'll go for the piece of rope."

Becky wasted no time on her selection. "I'll have the handcuffs, please."

Alexa nodded and put the three chosen pieces on the starting square in the corner of the board closest to her. She stacked the three piles of cards up in the applicable places in the middle of the board, and with that, everything was set.

"Good luck, ladies," Elena said.

"First we roll the dice once each. Highest number gets to go first," Alexa said. "Okay, let's go."

"Woah, wait a minute," Elena said. "You forgot one small detail."

"Oh?" Alexa enquired.

"How do we win the game?"

Everyone laughed at the fact that Alexa had somehow managed to miss out that information from her explanation.

"Silly me," Alexa said. "You get twenty five points for every item you apply to a Sub. The winner is the first to one hundred fifty points."

Becky and Elena both nodded their understanding. "Do we have a prize for the winner?" the Irishwoman asked.

"Yes, we do. The winner get to draw the names of two subs, and those two subs belong to that person for the night. Whoever is in second place gets the remaining Sub, and the loser gets to pack away the game, wash the dishes and hope for better luck next time."

The Subs looked at each other, all looking thrilled with the prospect of being handed out to the future winner as prizes. It was exactly the kind of reason they had come to the swingers' party.

"Aww, look at them," Alexa said. "They can't wait. I suppose we'd better make a start."

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for reading this first chapter. This is something completely new for me, so I hope you enjoyed it?_

 _Next time will be the game itself. Who would you like to see as the winner?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, Becky wins," Alexa said after all three Doms had rolled the dice to see who would go first. Scoring ten, the honour went to Becky.

"I told you I'm The Man," Becky said with a laugh. "I even win the dice roll." There was a ripple of laugher from the others, then Becky rolled again, this time for the first actual turn of the game. Her fortunes had quickly changed, and she got only three.

"You were saying?" Elena chuckled. Sitting closest to the starting point, she moved Becky's handcuffs piece three squares. It landed on a blank space.

Next was Elena, who rolled five and also landed on a blank space.

On her first turn, Alexa rolled nine.

"Oh! You got something!" Elena said as she moved Alexa's rope piece along the board. It stopped on one of the 'Item' squares.

"First one to me," Alexa said excitedly. She picked the top card up from the stack of item cards and read it aloud. "Tape."

"Ugh, my favourite," Becky grumbled, wishing she had gotten that card.

Alexa now had a free choice of any of the rolls of tape among the large collection of items that the three couples had assembled.

"Goddess," Nikki pleaded, wanting Alexa to chose one in particular, from their own collection.

"Yes, Nikki, you know which one I'm going for." Alexa picked up the massive roll of three inch wide black electrical tape. It was now hers for the rest of the game.

Nikki looked ecstatic, but there was no guarantee the tape would be used on her. The cards, and luck, would decide that.

For her part, Becky was disappointed. "Bollocks. I really wanted that one. Lexi, if you know where you got that, I need you to get some for me. What do you say, Char?"

"Oh yeah," Charlotte said emphatically.

"Now Becky's turn," Bayley said eagerly.

Elena made a tutting noise, annoyed with her Sub. "Uh, can you speak when spoken to, please?"

"Sorry, Daga," Bayley said humbly.

Becky rolled the dice, scoring six.

"Oh, same square as me," Alexa said. "An item for you now."

Smiling, Becky took an item card. "Ball gag," she read. "We only have two. I'll go for the purple one. It's kind of cute."

Bayley eyed her favourite gag carefully. She didn't want anyone else having it in their mouth.

Elena went next, landing on a blank square again. Alexa followed, also missing everything.

"Four," Becky said after her third roll. They all saw she was going to land on an 'Action' square.

"Oh. This could be our first points of the game," Alexa said.

Taking the top card, Becky read what it said. "Blindfold."

"I don't think you can blindfold someone with a ball gag," Elena said, drawing laughter.

"Do I keep this card?" Becky asked Alexa.

"Yes. You can choose to play it when you're able to blindfold someone. There aren't many blindfold cards, so you're quite unlucky there."

"Your turn, Daga," Becky said.

Twelve was Elena's score, the maximum possible with two dice.

"Oh! Twelve means you get another go," Alexa said as Becky moved the ball gag piece up the side of the board.

"Action card," Becky reported when she put the piece down on the twelfth square.

"Yay," Bayley said, unable to hide her excitement that her girl was off the mark.

Elena took an action card from the top of the pile. "Gag," she announced. "And another go for me, yes?" she asked in her strong Italian accent.

"Yep," Alexa said, handing the dice over.

Five was the score this time. It was another good number, landing her right on an item card.

"Yes!" Elena cried. "This has to be a point for me." Applying an item to a Sub actually earned twenty five points towards the target of one hundred and fifty, but they all knew what she meant. She picked up the top item card.

"I took out the couple of gimp mask cards from the deck, so everything we have here is on the cards," Alexa reported. "But is it something you can make a gag with?"

"Yes. Cloth," Elena reported.

"Oh! First points to you," Alexa said, loving the game.

"Choose your cloth, then you need one of the name cards," Becky reminded Elena.

There were several identical long, quite thick lengths of white cloth that had been provided by Becky and Charlotte. Elena chose one of them. "Okay, girls," she said, looking at the Subs. "Who's going to get this in their mouth?"

Bayley, Nikki and Charlotte all looked eager as Elena drew a card from the 'Name' pile. She made everyone wait for a second after looking at it. "Charlotte," she said eventually.

"A gag fit for a Queen," Becky said, looking at her Sub with a horny expression on her face.

Charlotte looked no less turned on by the prospect. There was one concern on her mind, however. "Becks, will I still get pizza?" she asked, recalling that Alexa had put an order in before the game had started.

"You'll get what The Man gives you," Becky said sternly.

"And you'll get what I'm about to give you," Elena added. She had gotten up and walked around to stand behind Charlotte. She stretched the thick white cloth tight between her hands, placed it in Charlotte's obediently opened mouth, pulled it as tight as she could between her teeth, then tied a secure knot behind her head.

"Mmmph!" Charlotte groaned to test the gag. It was secure, but also painful thanks to how tightly it pulled the corners of her mouth. All she could do was sink her teeth into the cloth, unable to even close her mouth around the thickly rolled up material.

"Very good!" Alexa said approvingly.

"Now don't you dare touch that," Becky warned Charlotte, pointing an admonishing finger at her.

"I wmmt," Charlotte promised. The words were surprisingly clear around the gag, much to Elena's disappointment.

"Not very effective," she commented as she sat back down next to Alexa.

"The night is young," Alexa said with a devious smile on her face.

"Goddess, could you please turn the air conditioning up a bit?" Nikki asked.

"Aww," Becky said sympathetically. "You made the poor girl sit there in her underwear. Her nipples are hard, look."

Nikki didn't blush. She was used to people looking at her tits at swingers parties.

"Alright, I'll take my turn, then I'll go turn it up a bit for you," Alexa conceded. "Just don't say your goddess doesn't do anything for you." She rolled the dice and advanced to a blank square.

As Becky took her next turn, Alexa got up and left the room to attend to Nikki's request.

"Oh, another item," Becky commented, picking up a card. "Handcuffs," she announced.

"Mmm," Charlotte groaned excitedly.

"The Queen likes to be handcuffed," Becky told Elena, who nodded her approval.

Elena rolled the dice and advanced to a blank square.

Walking back into the room, Alexa noticed a pair of metal handcuffs were now on the floor in front of Becky. "You got another item."

"I did. Daga came up empty, and now it's your turn."

Alexa rolled, and hit a blank square again.

"Aww," Nikki grumbled, wanting more success for her goddess.

A roll of six moved Becky around the board, and she landed on an action square.

"You're landing on one every time," Elena observed good naturedly.

"Luck of the Irish," Becky said as she picked up her action card. "Restrain," she read. "Oh, I get to use my handcuffs. But on who?"

Charlotte's breathing noticeably quickened. She wanted it to be her.

"Bayley," Becky read out from the card she had picked up.

"Oh, me!" Bayley said. Naturally excitable, she was glad to be involved. She wished it was the ball gag that was coming her way, but there was still time.

"I would always restrain wrists first, but we have pizza coming," Becky said. "Bayley, stretch your legs out. I'll put these on your ankles."

As Bayley's ankles were shackled together, Alexa marked twenty five points down for Becky on a sheet of paper she'd prepared for scoring.

"Now me," Elena said. "There aren't that many blank squares, but we keep finding them."

It was true, Becky thought. Whoever had made the game hadn't intended players to wait hours to put their Subs into bondage. So far, they had probably been making slower progress than the average.

Elena's turn saw her land on an action card. "Restrain," she read from it. "I have no items. Do I keep this?"

"Yes, keep the card and play it when you can," Alexa reminded her. "You never know, I might even land on something."

Sure enough, her turn ended on an item square. "Oh, okay. I get a bandana," she said after taking a card. She selected a black bandana and put it next to the roll of tape she already had on the floor in front of her.

"Here we go, another good square for Becks," Alexa teased as Lynch picked up the dice.

"Not my fault if I'm good at the game," Becky grinned. She rolled eight, and landed on another action card.

"Every turn," Elena chuckled.

"Restrain," Becky reported, putting the card on the floor in front of her for later use.

And so it went on for another ten minutes until a knock on the door signified the arrival of the pizza order. By that point, Charlotte's ankles had been tied with rope, as had Bayley's legs just below her knees. The only thing that had come Nikki's way was a blindfold, formed with the black bandana which Alexa had tied tightly around her head. For the purposes of eating, the blindfold was removed, as was Charlotte's less than effective gag.

"I thought we'd be all tied up by now," Nikki said as Alexa went to answer the door. She obviously wished more had been done to her, and was prepared to say so with her goddess out of earshot.

"It's just the way the game has gone," Becky said.

"Yes," Elena agreed. "Look at all the items we have. We've just not been landing on action squares."

"True," Bayley said. "Look, there are hardly any items left unclaimed. And my ball gag is still unused."

"You love this thing, huh?" Becky asked, picking it up and looking at it.

Bayley nodded as Elena said, "She'll spend hours with that in her mouth. She begs me for it."

"And now someone else might get it," Bayley grumbled.

Alexa walked back into the room with a stack of pizza boxes in her arms. "Eat up, girls," she said brightly. "I don't know about you, but I want to get the game finished and move on to the sex. I'm horny as hell right now."

"Who says you'll be getting any sex?" Becky teased. "I'm winning right now, and that would mean two Subs for The Man."

"Don't count us out yet," Elena grinned as all three Doms started sharing pizza slices onto plates. "Any one of us could still win."

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter._

 _Next time, we'll be skipping ahead the moment I'm sure you're all waiting for. We'll find out who the winner is, and which two Subs they get to have their way with._

 _Who are you wanting to win? And which Subs do you want them get? Leave your answers in a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Finally," Alexa said, rolling her eyes as her rope playing piece landed on an action square. Not much had gone her way throughout the game, and she was now certain to finish in third place, ruling her out of any of the fun that was soon going to start upstairs in the bedrooms.

"Take your card," Becky said. She was currently level on points with Elena, both of them only one score away from a victory that would see them spending the night with their choice of two of the Subs.

Alexa picked up a card. The word written on it pleased her somewhat. "Gag," she read. Glancing across at the three Subs, sitting side by side, there was only one name that could score Alexa a point with that card. She needed Nikki's name.

Sitting in the middle of the three Subs, Nikki had her legs stretched out in front of her. Her ankles were tightly bound with silver tape, and so were her legs, both above and below the knee. Her wrists were taped together behind her back with translucent white packing tape, and more of the same tape was wrapped around her chest, just below her voluptuous breasts, pinning her arms to her body. She was also blindfolded with a black bandana.

To Nikki's left, Charlotte sat. She was bound in a similar way to Nikki, only with lengths of white rope used for all of the bondage apart from a black zip tie around her wrists, which were behind her back. Charlotte did not have anything tied around her chest as yet, a potential winning opportunity for either Becky or Elena, if the cards fell right for them. There was, however, a gag in her mouth. Elena had won that right for the first score of the game, tying a thick white cloth in her mouth. It hadn't proven to be particularly effective at silencing her, so after they had all eaten pizza, Elena had replaced the gag with the addition of a second cloth stuffed into Charlotte's mouth. A loose end of it could be seen slightly protruding over the original cloth, which had been tied back between her teeth to keep the packing in place.

Neither Charlotte nor Bayley were blindfolded, a fact which offered further scoring opportunities. There was little else that could be done to Bayley. She was lying on her front on the floor, to the right of Nikki. Her wrists and ankles were handcuffed together, and a length of rope was tied between the handcuffs, forcing her into a tight and merciless hogtie. Her favourite ball gag, with the purple ball, was secured in her mouth, leaving her unable to talk and unable to stop herself drooling down her chin and onto the carpet. No one cared, including Bayley. They all found her predicament a turn on, as with the bondage on the other two Subs.

"Nikki," Alexa read from the card with some delight.

"Oh, goddess," Nikki said, her voice quivering at the prospect of being gagged by her own Dom.

Alexa looked equally happy about it. She already had the roll of three inch wide black electrical tape in hand. "Since you're blindfolded, guess what I'm going to use?" she asked as she got up and moved over to Nikki.

"I know what I'm hoping for," Nikki gasped. "You don't have the ball gag, so..."

At that moment Alexa stretched out a length of tape from the roll, holding it close to Nikki's ear to make the most of the sound.

Nikki quivered in anticipation against her bonds. She knew better than to say anything more when she hadn't been instructed to.

Crouching next to Nikki, Alexa pulled the wide, thick, sticky tape as tightly across her mouth as she could physically make it. To complete the gag and make it ever tighter, she lifted Nikki's hair out of the way with one hand and wrapped the tape around her head with the other. Once the ends overlapped, Alexa tore off the roll, patted the tape down so than none of it was loose, and went to sit back down.

"Mmmph," Nikki sighed, now unable to see, talk or move. The tape was slightly crumpled over her mouth, leaving a visible outline of her sealed lips.

"Whoever wins her is going to have some fun," Alexa said jealously, since she knew it wouldn't be her.

Next it was Becky's turn. She rolled six, landing on an action square. It was exactly what she needed to potentially win the game.

"Oh no, this could be it," Elena said.

"At least you'll come second," Alexa said with the best smile she could muster in her disappointment.

"Restrain," Becky read from the card. "Safe to say we can't restrain Bayley any more, so I need either Nikki or Char's names."

Totally immobile, Bayley made eye contact with the Irishwoman and grunted around her ball gag. Becky was the one mainly responsible for her predicament.

"Don't look at me like that," Becky said indifferently. "If I win, you could spend the rest of the night like that if The Man decides."

"Gmmph," Bayley mumbled, more drool leaking from her mouth.

"Fuck, I'm so turned on right now," Elena said, unable to sit still as she looked at her girl.

Becky picked up what was possibly the final card of the game. She looked at the name, then at the other two players. A smile broke out on her face. "Nikki," she announced.

"Damn it!" Elena complained, having to settle for the runner up spot and whichever Sub Becky chose not to take up to one of the bedrooms.

"Could be worse," Alexa said. As the host, she decided it was best to be gracious. "Well played, Becks. Restrain Nikki, then you can choose your two women for the night."

Breathing heavily and muffing quietly into the tape, Nikki wondered what was going to happen. She was already taped up to the point where she couldn't move.

Brandishing the white translucent tape that was already doing such a good job of restraining Nikki, Becky got up and went over to her once more. This time she wrapped the tape around Nikki's chest above her breasts, and around her arms, further restraining them behind her.

"There we go," Becky said proudly when she was done, enjoying Nikki's moan of discomfort.

"Nicely done," Alexa conceded. "Now you get to choose two Subs. Who do you want?"

Becky looked at Charlotte, her partner. Making eye contact with her Dom, Charlotte pleaded with her eyes and the muffled noises she could make through the mouthful of cloth.

"Sorry, Char," Becky said, giving her a kiss of the forehead. "We came to a swingers party for a reason. I choose Bayley and Nikki."

Elena was disappointed. It wasn't that Charlotte wasn't hot, it was just that she had been unable to stop looking at Nikki's incredible tits all night. Now they were Becky's to enjoy, Elena thought sourly. Still, Charlotte for the night was a lot better than nothing.

"Come on, Bayley, you first," Becky said. She crouched down and untied the rope that was completing the hogtie. Bayley gasped in relief around her ball gag when the rope came free.

"Mmmmph!" Bayley cried in Elena's direction as Becky roughly hauled her to her feet.

"Have a nice night, Bay," was the only response she got from her girlfriend.

Becky lifted Bayley up and slung her over shoulder, figured that was the easiest way to carry her upstairs to one of the bedrooms.

As Becky left the room, Elena got up to claim Charlotte, who's eyes revealed that she was more than ready to be made love to.

"I'm not going to make you go without, Lexi," Elena said. "Untie her legs, get her upstairs, and we can both have our way with her."

"Whhmm?" Charlotte cried, not that anyone paid attention to her.

"I knew inviting you was a good idea," Alexa said gleefully. While Elena made her way upstairs, Alexa did as she had been asked, untying Charlotte's legs and half following, half pushing her up the stairs.

In the master bedroom, Becky had dumped Bayley face down on one side of the king size bed and was using the length of rope to cinch the hogtie back in.

Crying out as her shoulders were wrenched back into the position they had only spent moments released from, Bayley rested her head on the pillow and concentrated on breathing. She had the feeling she was going to be there for some time while Becky had sex with Nikki, so she would have to make do with enjoying being bound and silenced with her favourite gag while watching Nikki get fucked.

Walking around the bed, Becky looked down at Bayley, making eye contact. There was lust in the Irishwoman's eyes. "There's something extraordinarily cute about you, Bayley. That's an amazing gag, too. I'm going to have to buy one like it for Charlotte. What do you think her colour would be?"

"Mmmm," Bayley sighed quietly, saliva dribbling out of the corner of her mouth onto the pillow.

"Fine, don't answer," Becky shrugged. "Time for me to go and fetch Miss Fake Tits down there. I've got a vibrator with her name on it, and if you're lucky, I'll use it on you as well."

Bayley's nostrils flared as her breathing quickened. As Becky left the room, Bayley tested her bondage. Unsurprisingly, with handcuffs on her wrists and ankles, her situation was inescapable. There was no way to free herself, and she knew for certain the gag wouldn't come out of her mouth until someone unfastened it for her. That was one of the best things about it.

"Mmmpph!" Bayley squealed in surprise when Nikki crashed down on the bed beside her.

Nikki had landed with her head facing away from Bayley. Blindfolded, she couldn't see that.

"Now, Nikki, you got that blindfold as part of the game, but I think I'd like you to see what's going on," Becky said as she worked on untying the bandana. "Keep Bayley company for a minute. I've got a surprise for you."

Becky left the room, and Nikki awkwardly turned to face Bayley. Both comprehensively bound, there was no prospect of them freeing each other. They lay there face to face, enjoying seeing the predicament the other was in almost as much as their own bondage.

"What's she doing?" Nikki tried to ask, producing nothing but incomprehensible mumbling noises through the thick tape.

Nonetheless, Bayley guessed what the question had been. "Vmmbmmtmm," she answered.

"Wmmt?" Nikki asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Vmm...bmm...tmm," Bayley said slowly, trying her best to pronounce the word with a ball wedged between her teeth.

Nikki shook her head slightly, not understanding.

"She said vibrator," Becky said from the doorway.

Nikki's head whipped around in the direction of the door as Becky closed and locked it. In her hand was a bright orange vibrator, the same colour as her hair. Nikki felt herself burning up at the prospect, before Becky even did anything.

Setting about untaping Nikki's legs, Becky delighted in the eager noises she could hear coming through the gag and the way her eyes had widened when focusing on the vibrator. "You're going to be nice and wet for me, aren't you, Nicole?"

As if there was any doubt, Nikki thought. Being bound and blindfolded for so long had been enough of a turn on, even before the prospect of some vibrator action.

Legs freed, Nikki obediently rolled over onto her back and spread them without needing to be instructed.

"Eager beaver," Becky taunted. "Maybe I should tape you back up and give Bayley first go instead?"

"Nmm!" Nikki protested, excitedly eyeing the vibrator. Beside her, Bayley made noises to try and put her own case forward.

"Oh, alright, The Man will let you go first," Becky said, making it sound like she was doing Nikki a huge service.

Climbing onto the bed, Becky removed Nikki's underwear, turned on the vibrator and slipped it into Nikki. As expected, she was more than wet enough. "Now, both of you," Becky said as Nikki began moaning loudly in pleasure. "Tonight, you're going to come only when The Man tells you you can come. If you come too soon, I'm going to back to my car and get something to spank you with, and trust me, if I do that you won't be sitting down comfortably for a week."

With that in mind, Nikki closed her eyes fighting her body every second as it wanted to give in to the sensations provided by the vibrations and movements of the vibrator. Sweating, breathing heavily through her nose, her loud moans filled the room even with her mouth taped tightly shut.

"Not yet!" Becky instructed firmly when Nikki's legs started moving uncontrollably.

Unable to hold herself back any longer, Nikki came, her entire body convulsing as she cried out in pleasure.

Becky kept going with the vibrator until Nikki's orgasm was over, although she wore a displeased expression on her face at the lack of compliance. Eventually, she removed the orange sex toy and turned it off.

"I don't know how things work with you and Alexa," Becky said sternly. "But you belong to The Man tonight, and there are consequences when you don't do as you're told."

Coming down from her ultimate moment of pleasure, Nikki didn't care in the least. The orgasm had been worth any punishment she might receive. Besides, board game or not, Alexa was her true Dom, the only one who had to be obeyed at all times, in all ways.

Bayley was now very restless, grunting and groaning around her gag, yearning for sexual release of her own.

"You want the vibrator too?" Becky asked.

"Ymmpph!" Bayley pleaded.

"Alright." Becky walked through to the en-suite to wash Nikki's fluids off the vibrator. It was all well and good having two women at her mercy, but that was not an excuse for failing to keep things hygienic.

A minute later, Becky returned to the bedroom. When carrying Nikki upstairs, she had also brought the roll of electrical tape that fascinated her so much. She used it to re-bind Nikki's ankles before turning her attention to Bayley.

The first job was to release the hog tie. With that done, Becky took the key that fitted both sets of handcuffs out of her pocket. The set restraining Bayley's wrists would remain in place, but her ankles needed to be released.

When her ankles were freed, Bayley grunted in relief. She had lost track of how much time she had been restrained, not that she would have complained about it even if she had been able.

Following Nikki's earlier example and rolling over without needing to be told, Bayley tried to keep her impatience in check while Becky undressed her.

"Are you good at doing as you're told?" Becky demanded before turning the vibrator on.

"Ymmm," Bayley gasped.

"We'll see. Nikki certainly wasn't, and I'll be dealing with her soon. Unless you want what she's got coming to her, I suggest you don't come until I give you permission. Understood?"

Bayley nodded her compliance. She wasn't sure if she could hold back any more than Nikki had been able to, but Becky had made it something of a contest now, to prove who was the better Sub. Bayley was determined to win, hoping that it would pay off as the night wore on.

Becky got back on the bed, turned on the vibrator and gently inserted it into Bayley. "Mmm, nice and tight," she purred.

Scrunching her toes and fingers up as much as she could, Bayley determined herself to fight her body's desire to orgasm for as long as she possibly could, or until Becky gave her permission, if that mercifully came first. She could do nothing about the moans of pleasure that escaped her, but thankfully they were not forbidden.

"Good," Becky said slowly a few minutes later, as she worked with the vibrator. "You've already outlasted Nikki." She looked at Nikki, who was watching as best she could without daring to sit up. "Don't look at The Man! You can't do as you're told!"

Ashamed, Nikki forced herself to look away.

Oh God, please let me come, Bayley was thinking over and over, chanting it in her head like a mantra. She had no idea how she was still holding back. Even her iron will could only do so much, though. She could feel her climax approaching. Maybe this was the whole point? Maybe Becky never actually was going to give permission? Maybe it was all about making them suffer her wrath for disobeying, even though there had been no other possible outcome?

"Alright, Bayley, you may come," Becky allowed a moment later.

Almost instantly, Bayley released, ecstatically groaning and gurgling behind her gag.

Removing the dripping wet vibrator, Becky liked what she saw. "Good, Bayley. I see tonight is going to be a lot of fun with you." She got up off the bed, went into the en-suite and washed off the sex toy again.

"But Nikki, you disappointed me," Becky continued when she walked back into the bedroom. "I'll be back, and when I come back in here, I expect to find you on all fours, with your ass in the air. Is that understood?"

"Mppph," Nikki mumbled compliantly, already beginning to awkwardly assume the positon.

Becky handcuffed Bayley's ankles back together, then walked over and opened the bedroom door. She found Alexa approaching with two glasses of wine in hand.

"I was just bringing you this," the host said with a smile. Her lipstick had been smudged a little, probably during cleaning up after some oral, Becky guessed.

"Thanks," Becky said, taking the glass that was offered to her. "Charlotte enjoying herself?"

"Don't know, but Dag and I are," Alexa said with a knowing grin.

"I'll drink to that," Becky said.

They clinked glasses and Alexa said, "To Dominate."

"To Dominate," Becky repeated. "The best board game in the world."

END

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter._

 _This story was something very different for me, but I hope you enjoyed it? I have three other potential pairings in mind, so if you would like to see another three couples play Dominate, let me know. Maybe there will be a second story in the future. :)_


End file.
